


Femlock Tumblr Prompt Trilogy

by frek



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femlock, Genderswap, Prompt Fic, Scissoring, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, and other things really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three tumblr prompt fics, of varying lengths and sexiness (the first is rated G, the others, not so much...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooking Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt: _femlock cuddles or something cute??_
> 
> Just cute little relationshippy fic.

Jane could hear the loud crash of metal when she first stepped into 221b. She cringed as she climbed the stairs and the noises only got louder. Liquid splashing. Metal clanging. Glass ringing. Jane could only imagine what Sherlock was getting up to in her absence, and none of it was good.

The amount of noise that was filtering down the stairs drowned out any need for Jane to be stealthy. She simply climbed the stairs and pushed open the door to their flat, her senses immediately assaulted with the full onslaught of the racket Sherlock was making, and one other thing, which threw Jane for a loop. She paused at the threshold of the flat, doorknob in hand as she realized that the scent that met her nose wasn't the usually acrid smell of Sherlock’s misguided experiments. No, it was definitely much more pleasant. Appetizing even. And wasn't that an absolute shock to her senses?

"Sherlock?" Jane called out, suddenly calling into question that the person filling the flat with noise was her onetime flatmate and current spouse. 

Sherlock responded with a loud bang, a cringeworthy splash, and an even louder string of surprisingly creative curses.

Jane closed the door and hung up her bag and coat, almost afraid to step into the kitchen and see what was happening, but on she went. As she stepped into view, the sight that caught her eyes brought laughter bubbling up in her chest. Nearly every pot and pan and cooking implement was scattered over the counters. Various containers of spices and cans of food were left open in different states of use or disuse. And in the middle of it all, Sherlock was crouched down on the floor, righting an overturned pot and trying to pick up the half cooked pasta scattered over the linoleum, a puddle of water slowly spreading across the floor. She looked equal parts angry and miserable and it was all Jane could do not to make it worse. Instead, she reached up for a couple towels and started drying up the water as Sherlock finished picking up the pasta.

"This was supposed to be a surprise," Sherlock finally said when the floor was mostly dry and the pasta was being thrown into the bin. Her voice was full of the disappointment she was obviously feeling. Jane didn't point out that it _had_ been a surprise, just not necessarily the kind she had in mind.

"Tell you what," Jane said, taking the pot from her hands and tossing it into the sink. She slid her arm around Sherlock’s waist and led her from the disaster of a kitchen. "Why don’t we order take away and spend the rest of the night curled up in bed together. And tomorrow you can surprise me with dinner at our favorite restaurant?"


	2. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: _ohoh femlock porn maybe or anything femlock really_
> 
> Basically shameless femlock porn.

There were a lot of things that Sherlock loved about Jane. She loved her for her brilliant mind. For her bravery. For her loyalty. For her strength. For her determination. She wouldn't be so dull as to say that she loved Jane's looks and her body, even if it were true. They were merely the packaging, really, for the incredible woman housed within. But at the moment, and Sherlock really couldn't be blamed for her thinking right then, the thing Sherlock loved best about Jane was the way that she came so perfectly undone beneath Sherlock's practiced hands.

Sherlock watched Jane's face, her attention rapt as Jane tilted her head back, mouth working around words that her throat wouldn't let free. Words that Sherlock had committed to memory, the sound of Jane's voice as present now as it was then. She could hear the chorus of  _oh god please yes there Christ Sherlock fuck_ even if it wasn't being said right then.

Sherlock smiled as she pressed two fingers inside Jane, eyes closing just for a moment at the slick heat that surrounded them. She slid her thumb up through her labia, watching as the flushed, wet skin parted around her digit until she was carefully brushing the pad of her thumb over Jane's clit in time with the thrust of her fingers. Sherlock's lips parted with a soft gasp as she felt Jane's hips lift to meet her fingers, the first sound to fill the room since they had stumbled in together lips locked in a hungry kiss.

Sherlock settled alongside Jane as she felt her body respond to her touch, her breath hitching, her hips rocking. She curled one long leg around Jane's, her own hips beginning to press against Jane's thigh, body searching for the spark of friction she desperately needed. She moved with Jane, feeling her thigh beginning to slick with how wet she was, her lips moving along Jane's skin, whispering encouragement against her collarbone, praise along her neck, need over her jaw, and filth into her ear.

It was those carefully enunciated  _fucks_ and  _cunts_ that Sherlock knew could break Jane down faster than anything and she took full advantage. She whispered into Jane's ear, teeth catching on her earlobe every few syllables as her fingers fucked into her, as she dragged her own wet cunt along Jane's thigh. And it was with a particularly desperate moan and measured thrust that Sherlock brought Jane to orgasm, the  _shattered_ way she cried out Sherlock's name into the quiet room pulling Sherlock along with her.

In the calm that surrounded them after, Sherlock's arms finding their way around Jane's body, her face nestled neatly into her neck, Jane's hushed voice filled the space. She whispered into Sherlock's hair, her fingers playing along slender arms and sharp shoulders. Words of love and devotion. Promises that only Sherlock could hear. And into the silence left after those words, Sherlock returned every sentiment and promise like the sacred vow she knew them to be.


	3. Apology Dressing Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt: _can I has some Femlock make up sex?_
> 
> more shameless femlock smut with minimal plot.

"Christ, Sherlock, what did you do now?" Jane asked, closing the door behind her. Sherlock was standing in the sitting room keeping Jane from stepping further into the flat, an all too innocent look on her face, and the most damning evidence of all, the dressing gown Jane favored most wrapped around her body. The one that Jane knew Sherlock only wore when she desperately needed to be on Jane's good side.

Sherlock, for her part, didn't say anything, preventing herself from damaging what little good standing she had with Jane at the moment. Jane had come home to two separate incidents already that week. One having to do with an exploded human brain in the kitchen that she was certain she'd be finding particles of around the flat for well into the next decade. The other having to do with an odor that had crept up in their bathroom for which Sherlock still refused to explain and for which Jane still could not discern a source. Whatever this third incident was had to be pretty awful for Sherlock to try to apologize even before Jane knew what it was.

"You know what," Jane finally said when met with Sherlock's guilty silence, "Come here. I don't even want an answer. And after the day I've had, I'm not sure I want to ever know."

Sherlock immediately complied, stepping into Jane's open arms, leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Jane let herself forget about any of the trouble she had been dealing with, the fears about what Sherlock could have done to their flat, the anger from the last two incidents, and gave in to the kiss, her arms sliding around Sherlock's slim waist as she parted her lips against Sherlock's.

It didn't take long for the kiss to lead to more, Jane's hands fumbling desperately at the sash of the dressing gown, unknotting it and pulling it open, finding Sherlock naked beneath. The small murmur of _thank god_ beneath Jane's breath brought a smirk to Sherlock's lips as Sherlock worked to get Jane equally bare, jumper and trousers and undergarments quickly littering the sitting room floor where the pair soon found themselves, too distracted to bother with things like beds and comfort.

Sherlock had Jane on her back, her head between her thighs and Jane couldn't think for the way her tongue was teasing along her slick folds, clever even now and so fucking perfect when it found her clit. Jane's fingers tangled in Sherlock's dark curls, encouraging her as her hips ground up toward the relentless way Sherlock liked to bring her right to the edge before backing off again. It made Jane whimper and practically  _beg_ for Sherlock to continue, but her words were lost in the wet heat of Sherlock's mouth on her own, their tongues pushing together, Jane seeking out her flavor in Sherlock's mouth, hungry for it in ways that she couldn't describe. In ways she didn't need to tell Sherlock, because somehow she just knew. She always did.

Sherlock shifted over top Jane, pulling away from the kiss so she could angle her body just right, pressing their pussies together in a way that made Jane question why she had ever thought she could be with someone else. Not when Sherlock fit against her so perfectly. When her hips rocked and Jane saw stars with the way their wet folds slid against each other, her clit grinding against Sherlock's like this was exactly what their bodies were made to do.

It didn't take long for Jane to rush up to that edge again. Not with the way Sherlock's body moved against hers. The way her small breasts bounced with each thrust of her hips, making Jane want to reach up and  _touch_. And she did, palming them in her hands as her own hips thrust to meet Sherlock's, her thumbs brushing over her hard nipples, pleased with the way Sherlock's body shivered with the touch. The way Sherlock threw her head back, the long line of her throat exposed as she gasped and moaned. Because of  _Jane._   _  
_

It was that thought that sent Jane over, her own head falling back against the floor, Sherlock's name on her lips as her body tensed with her release, pressing up against Sherlock's. The intense rush of pleasure flooded her every cell, knowing that the cries of _Jane_ in the room were because Sherlock was feeling the same way. They stayed like that until the only sound left was their harsh breathing, their bodies suddenly limp in the moments after, Sherlock collapsing down against Jane, wrapping her long limbs around her body. 

Jane held onto Sherlock, pressing kisses to Sherlock's hair, relaxed and comforted by the way they were wrapped up together. Loving the way it felt to hold and be held with nothing else between them.

"Why don't we go back to the bedroom and get started on round two?" Jane asked after a long moment, breaking the silence between them.

If the way Sherlock suddenly tensed against Jane was any indication, though, Jane had just gotten the answer to an entirely different question.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
